At present, an aspect ratio of display panels has a tendency to increase. For example, display panels having an aspect ratio of 16:9 now appear on the market. A resolution of such display panels typically is 8k4k (i.e., 7680×4320). In order to achieve displaying of a higher definition, display panels having an aspect ratio of 21:9 also appear. A resolution of such display panels can be 10k4k (i.e., 10240×4320).
An amount of data required when driving display panels having a resolution of 10k4k to display is very large, however, at present, there is no better driving method for driving display panels having a resolution of 10k4k to display.